


Harry Styles

by the5boyswhochangedus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blow Job, Exhibitionism, Finger Fucking, M/M, Overstimulation, Pornstar!Harry, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Top!Harry, Toys, bottom!Louis, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5boyswhochangedus/pseuds/the5boyswhochangedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a cashier  Harry is a pornstar. Harry goes to Louis’ shop to buy condoms, using it as an excuse to chat up Louis. Louis being the sassy little shit he is, he makes a snarky remark and they end up fucking on the counter. Louis wanks to Harry’s magazines everyday and Harry tops. (written for my friend Emma)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Louis moaned a bit louder as he thumbed over his slit, his hand working faster over his cock, the slick sound of the lubricant and the pre-cum making wet noises as he rubbed over the head each time he came up to give himself added pleasure, flicking his wrist. He looked back down at the magazine in his free hand, working his hand faster as his jaw fell slack.

This was an every morning routine for Louis. He would get up an hour before work, look at the new weekly magazine he got from work, have a quick wank and then head there.

Who or what was he wanking to? Well, that would be Mr. Harry Styles.

Harry was a very well-known person in the gay porn industry. Louis has seen all his videos, all the magazines, read every article about him. You could say Louis was a bit obsessed, but he’d never admit it.

Louis took one more look at the magazine, Harry’s hand down his own boxers, his other hand in his curls and Louis lost it, throwing his head back against the pillows, his back arching off the bed as he came all over his fist and stomach with a loud cry. He slowly came down from his high, tossing the magazine onto the bedside table.

Louis licked his lips before getting up and running into the shower. Once he was done, he quickly got dressed into the work uniform.

Black jeans with a blue button up, his hair slicked back. He hated it, but hey, it’s work and he loved his job.

He co-owned a sex shop downtown and he was very proud of the business. It made good money and a lot of people stopped in there.

Louis walked out into his kitchen and had a quick cup of coffee before he was on his way. Once he got to work, he opened the shop and immediately walked out back.

He opened the door and saw the new shipment coming in and he quickly signed for it before propping the door open, letting the guys bring the boxes in freely. He walked back out to the front of the store when he heard the bell.

He turned on the computer and the register, typing in his information. He stood by the counter and smiled as he saw Donny, one of his regulars come up, “Hey, Donny. Condoms. Trojan. Ecstasy. Right?”

Donny nodded and smiled brightly, “You know me so well.” Louis chuckled and grabbed the box from behind him and rang it up before Donny swiped his credit card.

Louis put the box into a bag and handed it over, smiling, “See ya next week, Bud.” Donny smiled and walked out with his back and Louis leaned against the counter, biting at his nails, a bad habit of his.

He heard a tapping on the back door and walked over to it. “We’re done.”, the worker said and Louis nodded them off, closing the door.

He looked through the new shipment and marked everything off. He saw something that caught his eye and he picked it up.

It was the new magazine for Syco, the porn industry where Harry works at. He bit his lip and flipped through it, getting to an article about Harry.

He closed it and brought the magazine out with him to the counter. He saw no one around and knew it would be slow today since it was Monday, the slowest day of the week.

He usually only got a maximum of 3 or 4 customers that day. Every other day there would be customers all over the shop.

He yawned a bit and leaned against the counter as he flipped the magazine back open, getting into the article about Harry looking for a new person to work with. He was holding auditions all this week for anyone who wanted to join the industry and be with him in a video.

Louis licked his lips and started to daydream about what it would be like to be with Harry. To see what it would feel like to have Harry’s cock in his mouth, up his arse…

He could feel his pants start to tighten but he couldn’t seem to pull himself from his daydream of Harry fucking him up against the wall, Harry breathing heavy against his neck, feeling his cock pushing in and out of him, hitting him in just that right spot.

He was knocked out of his dream land when someone cleared their throat. He jumped and quickly closed the magazine, “Sorry bout that.”

The man chuckled and as he spoke, Louis swore he heard the voice before, “It’s alright, mate. Something you fancy in that article?” Louis slowly looked up and made eye contact with the person who has been haunting every wet dream he has had for the past 2 years. Harry Styles.

He swallowed thickly and cleared his own throat, “I uhh… N-No.. Just…” He blushed and looked down.

He didn’t normally stutter but this was Harry Styles. Harry chuckled and grabbed the magazine, opening it up to the article that Louis was reading, making Louis turn even more red to the point where he was flushed down to his shoulders.

Harry smiled a bit, “Ah. The article about me looking for a new porn partner.” Louis coughed a bit to cover up the hysterical laughter he wanted to let out.

He nodded his head, “Uhmm.. Yeah. Is there… Is there anything I can do for you?” Harry licked his lips before slowly closing the article. He looked back at Louis, his green eyes piercing through him as he slowly looked him up and down.

Louis noticed Harry’s gaze stopping at the front of his trouser and the smirk on his face. Louis was confused until he looked down and realized that he was still hard inside the confinements of his jeans, his erection pressing painfully up against the zipper.

Louis covered his face and groaned, mortified. Not only was he hard in front of a customer, he was hard in front of Harry Styles.

Harry let out a loud laugh, clapping his hands together. Louis smiled behind his hands because lets face it, Harry had the most wonderful laugh anyone has ever heard.

Harry leaned against the counter, crossing his arms as he peered at Louis, “Don’t be embarrassed. I get this a lot. It’s not a surprise anymore when I see someone hard from thinking about me.” Louis froze instantly and took his hands off his face, looking at Harry in disbelief.

He knew porn stars were cocky but not like this. He moved to the counter so fast that Harry jumped back.

Louis glared at him, “Listen up, yeah, you’re hot. You have a right to be cocky. But not like that. There are guys that are way hotter than you in the industry, who do better than you, who can get more than you. So don’t come in here thinking that you’re all hot shit when you’re not, okay? Okay.”

Louis knew he was lying and Harry knew it too. Harry was the best in the industry and the hottest, but still, Louis didn’t like this guy’s attitude and he was quickly losing all respect for him.

Harry stepped back up to the counter, towering a couple inches, almost a foot taller than Louis, looking down at him. He expected Louis to step down but he had to admit, the little shit had a backbone.

He leaned down close to Louis, gazing at him, “You know, I don’t think you know exactly how good I am. How much people beg for my cock. How much people will pay just to have it in their mouth, to suck me off.”

Louis licked his lips at the thought and Harry smirked, “You want that, Louis? You want my cock in your mouth?” Louis took a quick intake of breath.

How did he know his name? He then remembered he wore a nametag and he glared, “Is there something you need? Condoms? Lube? … A new attitude?”

He turned around to look at the condoms, waiting for Harry to say the brand he wanted. Harry smirked behind him, “Why don’t you give me the kind you would make me to use on you?”

Louis had enough at his point. He whirled around, “Would you just—” He was cut off by Harry grabbing the collar of his shirt, pulling him forward and connected their lips in a rough kiss.

Louis placed his hands on the counter and instantly kissed back, melting into it as he felt Harry’s tongue enter his mouth. How could he not? Harry may be a complete asshole off camera but he was still the one Louis has thought of 24/7 for the past 2 years.

Harry pulled away from the kiss before hopping up over the counter, looking around for anyone. He then picked Louis up effortlessly and set him on top of it before connecting their lips again.

Louis moved his hands to Harry’s curls, pulling on them, knowing from the videos that it was a huge turn on for him. Harry groaned and mumbled against Louis’ lips, “I’m at a disadvantage. You know all my kinks and I know none of yours.”

Louis smirked and licked along Harry’s bottom lip before slipping his tongue into his mouth. Harry moved his hands to Louis’ shirt and slowly unbuttoned it, moving his hands down until the last button was undone.

He slid his hands under the shirt and to Louis’ back, pulling him closer. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, letting their tongues tangle together and fight for dominance, neither one of them giving up.

Harry toed his shoes off before moving his hands up to Louis’ shoulders, pushing the shirt off his arms. Louis helped him get it off before his hands went immediately to Harry’s waist, gripping at the edge of Harry’s shirt, tugging on it.

Harry got the hint and lifted his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the ground. Louis licked his lips as his eyes trailed over Harry’s chiseled chest and his defined abs, feeling his cock twitch in his jeans.

Harry took this opportunity to place kisses along Louis’ jaw and down to his neck, searching for his soft spot. He knew he found it when Louis let out a small whine, his hands moving back to Harry’s curls.

Louis knew he could get in trouble for this, even get fired, but at this point, he didn’t care. His boss could walk in right now and Louis would carry on with what he was doing.

He was not going to pass up and opportunity to have sex with Harry Styles. Harry bit down on Louis’ soft spot, making him tilt his head back with a low moan.

Harry continued to move down to Louis’ collarbones, licking at the skin and over his ‘It Is What It Is’ tattoo. Harry sucked a love bite right on the hollow of Louis’ throat, making the said boy groan and tug on Harry’s curls.

Harry felt his pants tighten with want and need, lust quickly taking over as he reached up to tweak at Louis’ nipples, running his blunt nails across the hardened nubs, making Louis arch into his touch and moan. Harry lifted his head back up to Louis’ lips, just wanting to kiss him again.

Usually he doesn’t kiss someone this much, but he just felt something whenever he kissed Louis. Like he didn’t want this to ever stop.

Louis must have felt it too, because he was clinging onto Harry like he was his lifeline, connecting their lips together in a slow, hot kiss. Harry’s hands moved down Louis’ chest and stomach, reaching the top of his jeans.

He expertly unbuttoned them and was careful as he pulled the fly down. Louis let out a sigh of relief into Harry’s mouth which quickly turned to a moan as Harry started to palm him lightly through his boxers, feeling how hard Louis was.

It made Harry feel a bit smug that he could make someone this hard. Harry lifted Louis’ hips up with one arm while tugging his jeans down with the other until they were at his knees.

He pulled them off the rest of the way, taking Louis’ shoes off with them. Louis licked his lips and looked at Harry as he stood back up.

Louis hoped off the counter and pushed on Harry’s chest till his back hit the wall behind him. Louis stood flush against him as he placed hot, open-mouthed kisses all over Harry’s neck, nipping at his sweet spot, making Harry’s jaw go slack as he started to suck harshly on the skin, creating a love bite.

Louis pulled back to inspect the mark and smirked to himself before kissing across Harry’s collarbones, giving each swallow on his chest a light peck, loving his tattoos. It was some of Louis’ favorite things about Harry besides his cock, of course.

Louis moved down and licked along the outline of Harry’s butterfly tattoo, placing kisses all over it. Harry watched Louis with something that was along the lines of fondness in his eyes as he ran one of his hands through Louis’ tousled brown locks, his other hand on the wall behind him.

Louis looked up at Harry and locked eyes with him as he unbuttoned Harry’s jeans. Harry licked his lips and bit back a groan as he saw Louis drag the zipper down with his teeth.

Louis was undeniably gorgeous and Harry had no doubt he was experienced. Louis hooked his fingers into the waistband of Harry’s boxers and he tugged his jeans and them down in one tug.

He let Harry step out of them before he licked his lips, staring at Harry’s cock. It was a little over 8 inches, thick with a prominent vein running underneath it.

The foreskin covered most of the red, leaking tip and Louis just wanted it in his mouth but Harry’s hand in his hair was holding him back. He slowly looked up at Harry, wondering why he was stopping him.

Harry reached over and grabbed some lube before opening it. He looked at Louis and smirked, “I’ll pay for it.”

Louis rolled his eyes and waited to see why Harry was grabbing the lube already. Harry picked up one of Louis’ hands and squeezed some lube onto three of his fingers.

He spread it around to make sure they were all covered before looking down at Louis and said in the voice he used to get everyone to do what he wanted, “You’re going to finger yourself open for me while sucking me off, got it?” Louis let out a small whimper and he nodded his head, showing he understood.

Harry smirked and moved both his hands to Louis’ hair, moving his head so that the tip of his cock was right by Louis’ mouth. Louis licked his lips before looking up at Harry, “Better yet, why don’t I finger myself open while you’re fucking my pretty little mouth?”

It was Harry’s turn to whimper and he nodded his head and choked out, “Yes.” Louis smirked and spread his legs so he could rest comfortably on his knees, his free hand resting on the floor so he was bent forward a bit.

He moved his hand down in between his legs and slipped it under his boxers and moved it towards his arse. He traced his middle finger around his rim, teasing the muscle there as he willed himself to relax.

He slowly pushed his finger inside, all the way up to the knuckle and his mouth fell open as a moan slipped out. Harry took that as his opportunity to tighten his grip in Louis’ hair, pushing his cock into the boy’s mouth.

He moaned, feeling how wet and hot Louis’ mouth was. It was made for sucking cock.

Louis closed his eyes at the feeling of Harry in his mouth, the weight of him on his tongue. He started to push his finger in and out of him, his breathing picking up, a thin layer of sweat forming on his brow as he felt Harry start to thrust in and out of his mouth.

He instantly started to swirl his tongue around the tip every time he pulled out and took him effortlessly down his throat when he pushed back in, moaning around him as he kept fingering himself, hitting all the right spots. He slipped in a second finger, scissoring himself open, working his fingers faster, breathing heavy through his nose as he kept his mouth open, using just the right amount of suction to make Harry moan and grip tighter onto his hair.

Louis needed more so he slid in the last finger, pushing them all the way in and he moaned loud around Harry’s cock as his fingers brushed his prostate. He kept pushing his fingers in and out and was starting to get frustrated because at this angle, he couldn’t quite get it to where he felt the full pleasure.

Harry knew this and he instantly pulled Louis’ head off of him and made him stand up, letting Louis’ fingers slide out with a whine from the said boy. He pulled Louis’ hand from his boxers and he slowly slid Louis’ boxers down, taking time to appreciate the boys’ cock.

It was a solid 7 inches, thick with two prominent veins going along the underside with the foreskin only covering half of the red, leaking tip. Harry pressed a kiss to the tip, licking up the pre-cum before standing up.

Louis shuddered and looked at Harry, pupils blown wide with lust and need. Harry licked his lips and let out a shaky breath, “What uh, what kind of condoms do you use?”

Louis blinked, trying to remember, “The uhh.. The Trojan. Fire and Ice.” Harry nodded and grabbed a box of them, ripping it open, with another promise to pay for them.

He pulled one out and ripped the packet open with his teeth. He got the condom out and slid it on over his cock.

He grabbed the lube and squeezed a bit onto his hand before rubbing it on over the latex, making sure it was slick enough. He turned and saw Louis already up on the counter, leaning back on his elbows, his legs spread wide, his feet propped up on the edge of the counter, his bum almost hanging off the edge, his hole fluttering, as if aching for something to be inside him.

Harry let out a breath and walked over to the boy, running his hands up his thighs, “God, you’re gorgeous…” Louis looked up at Harry and said nothing as he felt Harry line himself up at his entrance.

Harry pushed the head inside and paused, seeing Louis grip tight to the counter but nodded for him to continue. Harry pushed in slowly, feeling Louis’ tight heat engulf him inch by inch until Louis’ arse met his hips and he was fully seated inside him.

Louis took a couple deep breaths, feeling like he was being split fully in two. He never took someone as big as Harry and he knew the pain wouldn’t go away until Harry started to move.

He gave Harry a pointed look, “Fucking move.” Harry smirked and grabbed Louis’ legs and lifted them so that they were resting on his shoulders, getting a better angle.

He gripped tight to Louis’ waist and slowly pulled out before slamming hard back into him. Louis cried out in both pleasure in pain, taking a deep, shuddering breath.

It felt so good yet so painful at the same time but he didn’t want it to stop. Harry built up a steady pace of slowly pulling out and slamming back in, waiting for the pain to go away.

He may be a jerk, but he knew how it felt to take a big cock up your arse and it’s not very fun at first. Harry adjusted his angle, pulling Louis’ hips closer to him and slammed into him at just the right angle, hitting his prostate.

Louis gasped and gripped tighter to the counter, his knuckles white, “F-Fuck.. God, again… Right there.” Harry smirked and pulled out before thrusting back in, hitting that spot over and over, making Louis let out small ‘Ah’s each time.

Louis was breathing heavily by now, looking up at Harry with hooded eyes, “Harder… Fuck, faster. Please.” Harry quickly obeyed, knowing both him and Louis needed this.

Harry dug his nails into Louis’ hips as he started to thrust faster into Louis, his hips slamming against the flesh on Louis’ arse, making a loud sound of skin on skin contact. Louis arched his back, moaning uncontrollably, writhing against the counter, knowing full well that he wouldn’t last very long.

He moved a hand from the counter onto his own cock, tugging in fast strokes, chasing his orgasm. Harry could tell Louis was close from the way he was clenching around him every time he hit the boy’s prostate.

Harry could feel that familiar hot coil in his stomach and knew he wouldn’t last much longer either, but he was determined to make Louis come first. He licked his lips and moved his hips faster, thrusting harder into Louis, hitting his prostate relentlessly, “C’mon, Lou. Cum for me.”

Louis pumped himself a few more times before cumming hard onto his stomach with a loud cry of Harry’s name, his back arching high off the counter as he clenched tight around Harry’s cock. Harry gasped at how tight Louis got and he came inside the condom a couple seconds later, crying out Louis’ name, riding out both their orgasms.

Once both boys came down from their highs, Harry slowly pulled out and pulled the condom off, tying it and throwing it in the trash can. Louis slowly sat up and winced at the sharp pain in his arse and lower back.

He grabbed a tissue and wiped his stomach off and his hand, cleaning it up before throwing it away. Both boys got dressed without a word, not exactly knowing what to say now.

Harry hopped back over the counter and patted down his pockets before finding his wallet. He pulled out his credit card and paid for the lube and condoms.

Louis put them in a bag and slowly handed them over. Harry’s hand closed over Louis’ and neither of them pulled back.

They stared at each other, not wanting whatever just happened between them to be a once off thing. Harry leaned forward at the same time Louis did and their lips met in a slow and sweet kiss.

They pulled away after a while, both of their hearts beating fast, butterflies in their stomachs. Harry took a deep breath, “You should come to the auditions this week… You don’t have to audition, you could just watch. Maybe I can take you out to dinner or something afterwards…”

Louis watched how Harry looked down, a blush on his cheeks and he thought it was the most adorable thing he’s ever seen. He chuckled softly and nodded his head, “Yeah.. I’d like that.”

Harry looked up and smiled which Louis quickly returned. And with one more kiss, Harry headed out the door with the promise of seeing Louis again.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis goes to Harry's auditions and things get a little heated after Harry's manager says something about Louis.
> 
> or
> 
> Louis rides Harry on the stage when they think no one is watching.

Louis frantically ran around, trying to finish getting ready. Today was the day of the auditions and Louis decided that he was gonna go.

Harry did nothing but keep begging him through text messages and skype calls to go and really, who was Louis to say no to THE Harry Styles? Ever since they’re little… Encounter?

Could you call having sex on the counter where you work an encounter? Well, anyway, since then, Harry and Louis got to know each other through text and skype calls, as he said, and so far, he really likes Harry as a person.

He found out that they both share a love for The Fray and that Harry is actually really down to earth and not full of himself like Louis had originally thought. Louis thought everything would have been awkward after talking so casually when they already had sex, but really, it wasn’t.

Harry was a normal person and Louis really liked that he could get along with him so well, it just made him like him that much more. Harry had promised Louis that if he came to the audition, he would buy him dinner that night after he showed him around the set.

He wouldn’t tell him where so Louis had spent all day changing into different outfits before settling on the right one. He stood in front of the full length mirror, looking his outfit over.

He wore a white v-neck t-shirt that showed off his ‘Is What It Is’ tattoo off perfectly and attended to his every curve. On top of that, he wore a blue denim jacket that had fur on the collar that looked really cute in Louis’ opinion.

He turned to his side and checked out his jeans. They were a dark blue with orange seems and it clung to his legs, making his bum stick out more than normal but really, he didn’t think Harry would argue.

Louis’ not one to be that confident but no one has ever said one mean thing about his bum. That was one part of his body Louis liked about himself.

He had slipped on a simple pair of white TOMS, seeing as he hasn’t worn them in a long time and he felt like wearing something different besides sneakers all the time. He had his fringe down and swept across his forehead, a white beanie sitting on top of his head and he smiled at himself in the reflection one last time.

He grabbed his phone and wallet, setting them in the pocket of his jacket before he grabbed his keys, walking out to his car. He got in and buckled up after starting the ignition and he pulled out his phone.

He sent a quick text to Harry ‘On my way (: xx’ and was about to put his phone away when Harry’s immediate replay came back. He hesitated, not sure if he wanted to open it.

What if Harry didn’t want him to come anymore? Louis frowned but shook the thoughts away and opened the text ‘Can’t wait to see you, Boo :D xoxo’.

Louis instantly smiled and put the phone away, taking a deep breath. Harry has taken to calling Louis ‘Boo‘. He didn’t know when it happened but it did, and Louis had no objections.

Louis drove as quick as he could without breaking any laws to the venue the auditions were being held. He got out of his car and walked up to the doors. He pulled it open and walked inside, biting his lip.

He followed the signs that pointed towards the auditorium, getting more and more nervous by the second. He licked his lips once he was outside the door, taking a deep breath and trying to calm his nerves. It’s just Harry Styles, right? Right.

Louis was about to back out until he heard someone behind him. He turned around and looked up at a familiar looking boy who probably wasn’t much younger than him.

He had olive colored skin and tattoos littering up his right arm. His raven colored hair was done up in a quiff and his brown eyes were filled with confusion as he raised an eyebrow, “May I ask what you’re doing here? Are you here to audition?”

Louis then put it all together. The voice, the hair, he was Zayn Malik, one of Harry Styles’ main people that he does videos with. Louis gaped up at him, trying to figure out how to use his mouth and make it talk.

Zayn sighed and waved over security, thinking Louis was just sneaking in here. Louis’ eyes went wide and he shook his head, “No! I’m here to see Harry!”

Zayn turned back to look at Louis and furrowed his eyebrows, “Are you Louis?” Louis frantically nodded his head, “Yes. Yes, I’m Louis. He told me to meet him here.”

Zayn shooed the security away and nodded his head, grabbing Louis’ arm, “Come with me.” Louis allowed himself to be dragged into the room, his eyes going wide as he saw how many people were there to audition, all sitting down in their seats.

His eyes scanned the room and they landed on Harry who was sitting down in the front row, a clipboard in his lap and he looked stressed, rubbing at his temples. Zayn led Louis down the stairs since they entered through the back and over to Harry.

Zayn let go of Louis’ arm and leaned down, whispering something Harry’s ear. Harry looked up at him before looking around him and smiling brightly as his green eyes landed on Louis.

He set the clipboard down and he stood up, walking over and wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist lightly as he whispered, “It’s so good to see you.” Louis was surprised by the hug but returned it nonetheless, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, “It’s good to see you too, Harry.”

Harry buried his face in Louis’ neck, taking in the scent of peppermint and tea, a smell that Louis had and Harry couldn’t get enough of it. He swayed them slightly from side to side and Louis’ smile got brighter, closing his eyes and enjoying the closeness he felt with Harry.

Someone cleared their throat and both boys jumped away from each other, coughing a bit into their hands, both their cheeks going red. Zayn smirked a bit and licked his lips, “We gotta continue the auditions, Haz.”

Harry nodded his head, “Right. C’mon, Boo. You can sit with me.” If Louis thought Harry calling him Boo over text was amazing, well, hearing it in real life made his heart race and his knees go weak.

Louis took Harry’s outstretched hand and let himself be led over to their seats. Harry let Louis sit down first and then sat next to him, settling back and grabbing his clipboard, “You look great by the way.”

Louis smiled brightly and looked at Harry. He took in his appearance, seeing a white bandanna around his curls, making him look even more adorable than Louis thought he could be.

He had on a white button up that the top few buttons were undone that showed off all his tattoos and his collarbones, making Louis lick his lips. He was also wearing black skinny jeans with his signature brown boots and it made Louis smile, “You look pretty good yourself.”

Harry looked over at him and grinned, nodding his head. Louis blushed and bit his lip. Harry’s gaze flickered down to Louis’ lips, watching him.

Louis suddenly had the overwhelming urge to kiss him so he took a chance and leaned forward, pressing their lips together. As he did, both boys could swear they felt sparks, the whole cliche electric shock run through them.

Harry watched as Louis pulled away and they both shared a small smile. Harry slowly reached forward and grabbed one of Louis’ hands, lacing their fingers together.

Louis couldn’t keep the smile off his face if he tried and neither could Harry. They both turned to the stage and watched as Zayn was pushed up against the wall, making out with a guy who looked to be about 19, almost 20.

He has brown hair that was shaved on the sides and a bit on the back and was done up in a quiff just like Zayn’s. He was built and had big muscles and was actually very attractive.

Their hands were all over each other and they both looked like they were really into it. Just as the unknown boy reached for Zayn’s belt, Harry’s manager called cut.

Zayn smiled and kissed the boy’s cheek, “Thanks, Liam. You were really good.” The boy, Liam, smiled and walked off the stage, both boys taking one last glance at each other.

Louis licked his lips and watched as another boy came on stage and started to make out with Zayn, falling back onto the bed with him. Louis furrowed his eyebrows because wasn’t this supposed to be Harry’s audition?

Louis turned to Harry and opened his mouth but before he could speak Harry was already explaining, “I didn’t feel like sitting here and making out with multiple people in front of you so I asked Zayn to do it so he could help me choose who I want to be in the video with me.”

Louis smiled a bit and tilted his head to the side, “You didn’t want to make out with people in front of me? Why is that?” Harry blushed a bit and cleared his throat and Louis found it endearing.

Harry smiled a bit and looked up at Louis, “I just.. I like you. You’re different. You didn’t—” “Harry!”, Harry’s manager scolded and Harry shut up, turning towards the stage at the same time Louis did, their hands still intertwined between them and Louis bit his lip to keep from smiling huge as he felt Harry run his thumb over the back of his hand.

During the auditions, Louis kept trying to steal Harry’s clipboard and even managed to yell out a few names that were next, making Harry fake glare at him. Louis would just smile and pucker his lips like he wanted a kiss and each time, Harry would place a hand on his cheek and press their lips together.

It made both the boys’ hearts race and their stomachs flip, the familiar feeling of butterflies in their stomachs. After all the auditions were over, Louis laid his head on Harry’s shoulder and pretended to snore, his eyes closed.

Harry rolled his eyes playfully and pushed Louis off his shoulder, “Get out of here. It wasn’t THAT long.” Louis stared at him incredulously, “Not that long? Honey, I’ve been sitting in this seat for 3 hours. I think my arse is numb.”

Harry smirked and leaned forward, “I know what we can do to make it get some feeling again.” Louis instantly blushed, feeling Harry’s lips on his again, a bit more pressure than before, moving his hands up to Harry’s curls, tangling his fingers in them.

Someone cleared their throat and Harry slowly pulled away and they both looked up to see Harry’s manager with a smile on his face while he looked from Louis to Harry. Louis raised an eyebrow before coughing a bit, feeling a bit awkward, “I’ll just.. Go check out the stage or something.”

He leaned over and kissed Harry’s cheek before getting up, offering a weak smile to his manager and then walked over to the stage and hopped up, walking around it as he put his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Harry slowly stood up and ran his thumb over his bottom lip before looking at his manager, “Hey, Dean. What’s up?”

Dean grinned and patted Harry’s shoulder, “So this is the one you picked for the shoot? Nice little twink.” Harry’s mouth dropped and he gaped at his manager before getting angry, a feeling of protectiveness coming over him.

He shook his head, “Fuck off, Dean. Every person I take an interest in, you automatically think I want to fuck them on camera!” Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Do you?” Harry tensed up, “Fuck. Off.”

He shoved past Dean put then turned around and snarled, “And he’s not a fucking twink!” He then stormed up to the stage and hopped up.

Dean sighed and left the two alone, knowing better than to mess with Harry when he’s angry. Harry looked around, thinking they were left alone and he stalked over to Louis who was standing in front of the bed.

Louis’ eyes went wide, “Harry?” He barely had time to get his hands from his pockets before Harry had Louis’ head tilted and he attacked his neck, nipping at it and sucking a love bite onto it.

Louis finally got his hands free and ducked away, putting his hands on Harry’s chest and moving back to look at him, placing one of his hands over the sore mark on his neck, “What on earth was that for? Harry.. What’s wrong?” Harry growled and pulled at Louis’ jacket, taking it off him and letting it hit the floor, picking Louis up by his thighs and lightly tossing him onto the bed with a small yelp from the smaller boy.

Harry crawled onto the bed after him, settling in between his legs as he leaned down, ghosting his lips over Louis’ as he whispered, “I’m marking you, claiming you as mine. No one else can have you, understood?” Louis furrowed his eyebrows, looking up at him.

He propped himself up on his elbows, trying to figure out what was going on, “W-What? Harry, you’re not.. What?!” Harry groaned and sat back on his heels, sighing, running his hands through his curls, “Fuck, I’m sorry…”

He felt so embarrassed with his actions. Louis frowned and sat up more, getting up onto his knees so he was the same height as Harry, sitting right in front of him.

He grabbed Harry’s hands, looking up into his eyes, “Harry..?” Louis had no clue what was going on but he knew something was wrong.

Harry sighed and looked back into Louis’ eyes, distressed, “My manager came over and same some things and.. It just got me mad. Because.. Well, because I LIKE you, Louis. Like I was saying before, you’re different and.. You didn’t judge me, you didn’t expect anything from me and just.. You treat me like a normal human being. And I like that about you. Just.. I’ve never met someone like you before, Louis. And I don’t want you walking out of my life because someone thinks you’re going to be one of my new “twinks”.”

He sighed and looked down at the mattress. Louis’ mouth dropped open, his heart racing. Harry liked him? THE Harry Styles, likes him, Louis Tomlinson, just an average person?

He slowly let go of Harry’s hand and put two fingers under Harry’s chin, tilting it up to face him. He looked into Harry’s eyes with a small smile on his face, “Harry… Just because someone thought you chose me to be in your video and called me a twink, doesn’t mean I’m going to walk out of your life. I like you, too. And one little thing like that is not going to make me leave.”

Harry let out a breath, suddenly becoming shy, “You.. You like me, too?” Louis nodded his head and moved his hands down to Harry’s shirt and slowly started to unbutton it, grazing his lips over Harry’s plump ones as he whispered, “Now why don’t you let me make you feel good, yeah?”

Harry hummed and nodded his head, pressing his lips fully against Louis’ in an urgent kiss. Louis finished unbuttoning Harry’s shirt and slowly slid it over his shoulders and down his arms, returning the kiss.

Louis pulled away and pushed Harry back on the bed, making Harry let out a surprised yelp. Louis smirked and crawled on top of him after taking off both of their shoes and socks, just to get them out of the way because really, they’re such a fucking hassle when you’re trying to be sexy and irresistible.

Louis kissed along Harry’s jaw line and neck as he straddle Harry’s waist, pressing their clothed erections against each other with a constant pressure that made both of them groan. Harry moved his hands to Louis’ hips and up his shirt, moving them over his stomach and then paused and let out a moan as he tilted his head back a bit.

Louis smirked, sucking harder on Harry’s sweet spot, rubbing his thumbs over Harry’s nipples. Louis bit down on the mark before pulling back to look at it, blowing air on it just to watch Harry squirm.

Louis scooted down a bit and kissed along Harry’s collarbones and licked along the outline of each swallow on his chest, pressing a kiss to the middle of each one. He loved all of Harry’s tattoos but the swallows and the butterfly are his favorite ones.

He hummed and moved to Harry’s left nipple, taking it in between his lips and sucked on it, grazing it with his teeth as he listened to Harry’s labored breathing as Harry’s hands moved to the bed sheets and he gripped them. Louis pulled off and licked over the hardened nub before moving to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

He scooted down some more, feeling Harry’s erection up against his stomach and chest and he smirked, feeling how hard he was. He kissed all over Harry’s butterfly tattoo and nipped at his hipbones, running his tongue through the creases between Harry’s abs.

Harry was loving the treatment he was getting from Louis and he didn’t want it to stop. Louis sat up a bit and unbuttoned Harry’s jeans and gently pulled the fly down since his length was straining against it.

He leaned down and mouthed along Harry’s boxer covered erection. Harry sucked in a breath and tried to keep his hips still as he felt Louis blowing hot air over his member through the fabric.

Louis tapped Harry’s hips to tell him to lift them as he slowly pulled down Harry’s jeans and boxers and slid them off his legs. Louis licked his lips as his eyes landed on Harry’s cock.

It was laying hard and aching against Harry’s stomach and was steadily leaking pre-cum and fuck, Louis wanted it. He crawled back up so he was straddling Harry’s lower thighs as he leaned down, licking up the pre-cum pooling on Harry’s stomach and hummed at that salty taste on his lips as he swallowed it.

He looked up at Harry through his lashes, “Missed the taste of you.” Harry moaned at that as he watched Louis take his cock into his hand and pull the foreskin back to lick at the slit, lapping up some more pre-cum.

Harry threw his head back with another moan as Louis swirled his tongue around the tip before wrapping his pretty lips around the head, sucking lightly as he ran his hand up and down the length of it. Harry bucked up into Louis’ mouth, breathing picking up as he groaned, gripping the bed sheets tighter.

Louis got the hint and slowly took Harry in his mouth till his jaw started to ache with the stretch because let’s face it, Harry’s not small by any means. Louis hollowed his cheeks and started to bob his head up and down Harry’s length as he sucked with the right amount of suction to make Harry moan and move his hands to Louis’ hair.

He tangled his fingers in Louis’ soft brown hair as he held his face still and started to thrust his hips up into Louis’ mouth. Louis hummed around Harry’s cock in his mouth and let Harry fuck his face, moving his hands to Harry’s thighs as he dug his nails in, wanting Harry to go rougher.

Harry got the hint and started to thrust harder up into Louis’ mouth and went deeper, going down Louis’ throat, making him splutter and gag around him. Louis looked up at Harry through his lashes, tears in his eyes and fuck, if that wasn’t the hottest sight Harry has ever seen.

He pulled Louis’ head up and off him with a strangled, “I’m gonna cum entirely all too soon if we continue like that.” Louis licked his lips which were red and swollen and looked oh so delicious to Harry and made him want to just cuddle him up and kiss him but fuck him senseless at the same time.

Louis crawled up and pressed a kiss to Harry’s chest before he looked up at him and whispered, “I’m gonna ride you, m’kay?” Harry whimpered and nodded his head, his cock throbbing by now.

Louis slowly sat up and pulled his shirt up and over his head, making his muscles flex and dammit, Louis had a fucking nice little body. Harry moved his hands over Louis’ tummy, making Louis shiver and his eyes flutter as he looked down at Harry.

Louis slowly stood up and unbuttoned his jeans and slowly slid his jeans off along with his boxers, bending over to step out of them, giving Harry a clear view of his bum. Which Harry did not miss out on.

He licked his lips and sat up, grabbing Louis and pulled him down on the bed, making him let out a small, surprised squeak. Harry rolled Louis onto his stomach and pulled his hips in the air so he was on his hands and knees.

Louis tried to protest, “But Harry— Ah, fuck..” Louis gasped as he felt Harry’s hands spreading his ass cheeks apart and leaning down to lick a flat, wet stripe over his hole.

Louis’ breath hitched and he whimpered, gripping onto the pillow as he buried his face in it to muffle the embarrassing noises he let out as Harry started to nip at the rim with his teeth, licking over it to soothe it. Harry pointed his tongue and pushed it inside, taking in note that Louis gave almost no resistance and his tongue easily slipped in.

Louis let out a loud moan into the pillow as Harry started to push his tongue in and out, leaving Louis’ thighs shaking. Harry’ pulled back after a bit and turned Louis over, hovering over him as he smirked, “So, why are you stretched already? Hmm?”

Louis tilted his head back as Harry started to kiss his neck and he struggled to get out, “I f-fingered myself this m-morning, fuck Harry!” Harry pulled off and looked at his bite mark on Louis’ shoulder and smirked, “Fingered yourself, eh? To the thought of me?”

Louis blushed and Harry moaned, his cock throbbing and leaking even more pre-cum. Fucking hell, Louis was fingering himself to the thought of him and if that wasn’t hot, he didn’t know what was.

Louis surprised them both by flipping them over so that he was sitting on Harry’s thighs. He spit into his hand and rubbed it over Harry’s cock, biting his lip, “Ready to ride you.” Harry lost his breath and he moaned, bucking up into Louis’ hand.

Louis wiped his hand off on the bed sheet and crawled up so he was on his knees, lining up Harry’s cock with his hole. He slowly sunk down, moaning at the feeling of Harry filling him up.

Harry gasped and gripped to Louis’ hips, helping guide him down and he groaned at Louis’ tight heat engulfing him as Louis bottomed out, his bum resting against Harry’s thighs. Louis placed his hands on Harry’s stomach, taking a deep breath and getting used to the stretch and Harry’s size as he felt Harry rubbing soothing circles on his hips.

Louis nodded to himself before lifting up and then slamming back down on Harry’s cock, gasping at the feeling of it, wanting it again. Harry moaned as he placed his hands on Louis’ thighs, feeling the muscles strain as Louis started to bounce steadily on his cock and Harry had to admit, Louis knew how to ride.

Louis started to ride Harry faster, loving the feeling of Harry’s cock sliding in and out of him, his breathing picking up as he started to sweat. Harry was whining and moaning, a light layer of sweat forming on his brown and he was withering under Louis, his eyes fluttering at the feeling of Louis clenching around him each time he slammed back down.

He dug his nails into Harry’s stomach, slamming down harder each time he lifted his hips up. His thighs started to burn with the strain of lifting himself up and he started to slow down, breathing heavy.

Harry got the hint and he pulled Louis down so that they were chest to chest and Louis’ face was in his neck. He grabbed Louis’ arse and spread his cheeks and planted his feet on the bed and started to thrust up into the boy, making Louis whine and moan as Harry got deeper, hitting his prostate.

Harry started to speed up and thrust harder into Louis, making Louis cry out each time and dig his nails into Harry’s chest. Both boys felt that familiar coil in their stomach, signaling that their orgasm was near.

Harry thrust a few more times before cumming hard inside of Louis with a shout of his name, riding out his high. Louis moaned at the feeling of Harry filling him up and he lifting himself up a bit and reached a hand down to wrap a hand around his own cock, pumping himself a few times before cumming on his hand and Harry’s stomach, crying out in pleasure and clenching tight around Harry’s cock inside him, making Harry whine with over sensitivity.

Louis collapsed on top of Harry, both of them breathing heavily as Harry slowly slid out, making a wet noise and he grimaced, “Fuck. Sorry, Lou. Forgot a condom..” Louis shook his head and moved his head to look up at Harry with a lazy smile, “It’s okay.”

Harry smiled and moving his hands to Louis’ hair as he kissed him softly before he heard someone clear their throat. He pulled away and quickly pulled the covers up.

He didn’t so much mind HIS body being shown, I mean come on, he’s a porn star, but it was Louis’ body. He didn’t know how Louis felt about other people seeing him after he just had sex.

Harry and Louis both looked behind them to see, oh, yup, you guessed it. Dean, Harry’s manager.

Harry groaned, “Dean… Really? Really?! How much of that did you see?” Dean had the decency to blush and clear his throat again, “Enough.. I was actually going to ask your friend a question.”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, propping himself up on one elbow and peered over at Dean, “Yes?” Dean looked over and offered a small smile, “How would you like to be in the video with Harry? From what I can tell, you two have great chemistry and the viewers will just eat that up.”

Harry groaned and covered his face, “Dean—” “Yes.”, Louis said in a small voice making both Harry and Dean look at him, “Yes?”

Louis chuckled a bit and sat up, pulling the covers up to his chest, “Yes. I mean.. Why not? If it’ll help you get viewers, then I’ll do it.” He also didn’t want any of those other guys to be with Harry but he didn’t dare voice his opinion.

Harry’s a porn star, he’s gonna be with other guys and plus, he’s not Louis’. Louis has no right to say he doesn’t want Harry with other guys.

Harry sat up, placing a hand on Louis’ lower back, “Babe.. I don’t want you to do this just because it’ll help me get viewers..” Louis smiled a bit and kissed Harry’s cheek, “I WANT to do it. Honest.”

Dean smiled, “Great! I’ll set it up and have Harry get back to you!” Dean bounded off the stage, already making calls.

Harry bit his lip and looked at Louis, “You honestly want to do this? You can still back out.” Louis laughed a bit and grabbed one of Harry‘s hands, “I want to. Now will you just shut up and kiss me and then take me out to dinner, yeah?”

Harry grinned and ghosted his lips over Louis’ and whispered, “Yes, sir.”


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry fuck for the porn video in front of the cameras.

Louis nervously trailed behind Harry as they walked into the studio where Harry shot his videos. It’s been two weeks since Louis was asked to do the video and agreed to it.

In those two weeks, Harry and Louis grew closer and closer. They spent the days walking around town, going to the movies and eventually got to that dinner that Harry promised.

Harry was amazing and he was so sweet and affectionate to Louis while they were out and it made Louis’ head swim. Every touch, every whisper, Lord every breath Harry took made Louis’ skin erupt in goose bumps while a shiver ran down his spine.

Louis was so head over heels for this boy and he knew he was fucked. Harry was a porn star and Louis was about to become one. Kind of.

Harry said that if they liked him, they’d sign him to a contract. Harry was so sure that they were going to because as Harry put it; “You got a fucking rockin’ body and a nice arse, Lou. No way they’d pass you up.”

Louis knew how porn stars worked though. They had videos to do, got fucked by random people, even fucked random people.

Louis didn’t know if he could do that. Hell, he couldn’t even stand the thought of being with someone other than Harry at this point.

Fuck the idea of Harry going with anyone else after this. He didn’t even want that horrid thought to cross his mind.

No, if you’re wondering, the two are not together. They acted like it though and it was fucking with Louis’ head.

They cuddled, kissed, had dinner together, slept together; But Harry just hadn’t asked Louis out. There was no way Louis was making the first move. He was never that kind of boy.

Louis was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name called. He looked into those mesmerizing green eyes, shining with amusement and something that might have been fondness but Louis refused to let himself believe that.

Louis rolled his eyes playfully at the wide grin on Harry’s face and fucking hell, those dimples. He brushed past Harry who was opening the door for him, knocking their shoulders together.

He heard Harry laugh and it made his stomach flip. God, his laugh.

Harry placed his hand on Louis’ lower back and led him over towards the dressing room. Louis’ nerves started to grow a bit and he found himself chewing on his finger nails.

It was a nervous habit he picked up in high school and he hasn’t broken it since. It brought him a sense of comfort.

Harry noticed and he stopped walking, wrapping his arm around Louis’ waist and bringing him around so that they were facing each other. He used his free hand to gently pull Louis’ hands away from his mouth and smiled softly, making Louis’ knees go weak.

If Harry’s arm wasn’t around him, he’s sure he would have fallen to the ground in a puddle. Harry placed his hand gently on Louis’ neck and jaw, rubbing his thumb softly over Louis’ cheekbones making Louis’ eyes flutter which caused Harry to smile.

Louis looked up into Harry’s eyes as he heard the lad speak, “Love.. I know you’re nervous. But I promise that you’re going to do great. And you won’t be in the cameras alone. I’ll be right there, yeah?” Louis slowly nodded his head and smiled as Harry kissed his forehead.

Okay, so maybe biting his fingernails wasn’t his only sense of comfort but it’s the only thing he can rely on. He forced himself not to pout and cling to Harry as he pulled away and led him into the dressing room.

He looked around at the people running around the room, shouting all kinds of different things. Louis only heard something about make up and clothing before he was being pulled into a chair.

He let out an ‘oof’ and looked up at the person with wide eyes. He closed them though when he felt a brush moving across his face, making him whine in protest.

Harry laughed and sat down in the chair next to Louis, getting the same treatment, “It’s make up, Lou. It’s required.” Louis looked over at him and made a face before feeling his head being turned back to face the mirror.

He let them finish up the make up, covering up every blemish. He then was pulled out of the chair and Jesus Christ, does everyone manhandle you around here?

He was led over to the rack full of clothes and had a pair of skin tight jeans thrown at him, getting told he was wearing no shirt for the shoot. He went into the bathroom and closed the door, not feeling comfortable with changing in front of everyone.

He stripped off his t-shirt and his jeans before looking at the jeans they gave him. They were blue with orange seams and they looked really, really tight.

It made Louis cringe just looking at them. He adjusted his white Topman briefs and let out a breath. 

He grabbed the jeans and slid his right leg into them, having a bit of trouble. Once he got his foot through the hole in the bottom, he slid his left leg into the jeans.

 

He started to hop around as he tried to get it through and ended up backing up into the wall. He leaned against it to help him get his leg through.

 

Once it was he pulled the jeans up, forcing them over his thighs because of course, God gave him big thighs. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips as he thought of the night after they had dinner.

 

Harry had spent all night worshiping his thighs, biting them, sucking marks onto them and even started thigh fucking him until he was begging for his cock. He licked his lips and shook his head to push the thoughts away.

 

He slid the jeans up over his arse and settled them on his hips. He fastened the button and pulled the fly up, groaning a bit at how suffocating these were.

 

Where they trying to make him loose feeling in his dick? If so, they were doing a wonderful job of it.

 

He didn’t look at himself in the mirror. He didn’t want to.

 

He just opened the door and stopped, looking up at Harry who had his hand posed to knock. He looked over Harry’s outfit and took a deep breath.

 

The boy was wearing skin tight jeans just like him but they were black and probably weren’t suffocating his legs that much. He was also wearing a white button up shirt that had the top three buttons undone, and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows while the bottom was tucked into his jeans.

 

He was so engrossed in how Harry looked that he didn’t notice Harry’s breath hitching and the way his eyes darkened as he looked Louis’ body over. He was brought out of his daze as Harry turned him around in a circle.

 

He felt a blush come over his cheeks as Harry smiled at him, his eyes shining, “You look amazing in those, Lou.” Louis scoffed and crossed his arms, “I would think that too if my dick wasn’t suffocating.”

 

Harry let out bark of laughter before grabbing Louis’ hand and leading him towards the set. Louis followed and looked at everyone, his eyes wide and taking it in.

 

There was a bed in a make shift bedroom that they had built for the scene and lights and cameras everywhere. Louis was starting to feel nervous again and it was as if Harry could sense it.

 

He turned to look at Harry, giving him that dazzling smile and it was like Louis forgot everything but the lad in front of him. Louis and Harry’s heads whipped behind them as they heard their names called and smiled slightly as Dean came running up to them.

 

He put a hand on both their shoulders, grinning, “Ready for the shoot boys?” Harry nodded while Louis gave him a tight smile.

 

Harry squeezed Louis’ hand reassuringly and Louis calmed down. Dean smiled brightly, “Great! So, Louis, you’re going to lay there and once the cameras start rolling, you’ll start to roll around in the sheets, frantic for any type of touch—”

 

“No.”, Harry immediately said, giving Dean a look. “I told you before that Louis is not going on there alone for his first video.” Fuck, Louis was grateful for this boy because there was no way in hell he was going to do any part of this on his own.

 

Dean furrowed his eyebrows, “Well.. That was the script. What are you going to do?” Harry smiled and started to tug Louis over to the bed, “Leave that to us, yeah?”

 

Louis followed Harry quickly, biting his lip. As soon as they were near the bed, the lights turned on and Louis closed his eyes and turned his head down because shit, they were blinding.

 

Harry chuckled and ran his thumb over the back of Louis’ hand softly, “It’s alright, babe. You’ll get used to it.” Louis opened his eyes and blinked a couple times before waiting for the cue.

 

He felt fingers under his chin and he looked up into Harry’s eyes. Louis took a deep breath as Louis asked, “Lovely.. Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

Louis slowly nodded his head and smiled slightly, “Yeah.. I’m sure.” Harry nodded before hearing that the cameras were rolling.

 

Harry placed his hands on Louis’ waist, thumbs rubbing over his prominent hip bones as he slowly leaned down, pressing his lips against Louis’ in a gentle kiss, pulling the boy closer. Louis’ eyes fluttered shut as he placed his hands on Harry’s biceps, kissing him back slowly.

 

Harry slowly lowered Louis back onto the bed, not breaking the kiss as he propped himself up on his forearms, licking along Louis’ bottom lip. Louis hummed and opened his mouth as he moved his hands up to Harry’s curls and tangled his fingers in them, slowly letting go and forgetting everything other than the boy kissing him.

 

Harry slid his tongue over the roof of Louis’ mouth, making the said boy moan before letting their tongues slide together effortlessly. They’ve done this so many times he lost count.

 

Louis moved his hands down to Harry’s chest as he slowly started to unbuttoned his shirt button by button as Harry pulled away and started to kiss along his jaw line. He pulled the shirt out of Harry’s pants and pushed it down his shoulders, wanting it off.

 

Harry got the hint and helped him before tossing it to the floor. Louis tilted his head to the side the bit and his breathing picked up as Harry started to kiss his neck and shoulder, sucking on his pulse point making Louis groan.

 

Louis’ hands ran over Harry’s shoulders and down his chest, running his thumbs over Harry’s nipples, making him shudder and breath heavily against Louis’ neck. Louis felt like his body was on fire as Harry ran his hands down Louis’ sides before gripping his waist.

 

He lifted Louis up the bed and propped him against the pillows. Louis looked up at Harry as he crawled on top of him, straddling his waist.

 

At this view, Louis could see the cameras and he started to close in on himself, very aware of what was going on. Harry noticed and he shook his head, whispering, “Shh, baby. It’s okay. Just focus on me, yeah? Just relax and enjoy it. You want it slow?”

 

Louis slowly shook his head and took a deep breath, smiling a bit as Harry pecked his lips and grinned, “That‘s my boy.” Louis loved it rough and Harry knew that.

 

Harry knew how to work Louis up and he was going to do just that. Harry kissed Louis’ neck before moving down to his collarbones, licking and sucking on the skin around it.

 

Louis instantly relaxed and moaned softly, moving his hands to the pillow behind him as he gripped it, biting his lip. Harry trailed kisses down Louis’ chest to his nipples.

 

He grazed his teeth over the right one, making Louis gasp softly and arch into the touch. Harry smirked and licked over it before moving to the left one, doing the same thing.

 

He looked up to see Louis’ eyes already darkening and he slowly rolling their hips together. Louis moaned and let his eyes flutter as he bucked his hips up into Harry’s, already half hard in his jeans.

 

Harry trailed down to Louis’ stomach, scooting down to straddle his thighs. He sucked love bites onto Louis’ hip bones, the places he loved to touch when he was holding the boy after a night of sex.

 

Louis was watching Harry, licking and biting his lip, trying to focus on keeping his breathing even. Harry kissed across Louis’ stomach, licking along his happy trail, biting at the soft skin, making Louis’ breath hitch.

 

Harry sat up and unbuttoned Louis’ jeans and pulled the fly down. He had to get off Louis’ legs to actually pull the jeans down, making them both let out a small laugh as they got caught around Louis’ feet.

 

Once those horrid things were gone, Harry stood up and slid his own jeans off, smiling at Louis’ grateful look. Louis didn’t want to be the only one getting his clothes taken off, especially on his first shoot, in front of a bunch of cameras.

 

There goes his nerves again. Harry crawled back onto the bed and straddled Louis’ waist again.

 

He moved his hands up to place them in Louis’ there were still above his head. He rolled their hips against each other, grinding as their lips connected.

 

The kiss was heated and messy, mostly teeth and tongue but neither cared as they moaned, rutting against one another to try and get some friction on their aching cocks. Harry sat up and spread Louis’ legs, kneeling in between them.

 

Louis kept his hands up above his head and he went back to gripping the pillows, trying not to get nervous again. He tried to ignore the camera getting closer to them and tried not to look, like he was told not to.

 

Harry moved down to mouth at Louis’ cock through the material of his briefs. That effectively shut up Louis’ brain as his lips parted, a small moan leaving his mouth because fuck, Harry was so good at all this.

 

Harry teased his fingers around the elastic of Louis’ boxers but didn’t take them off, making Louis glare at him. Harry snickered and scooted down a bit, leaning his head down towards Louis’ thighs.

 

He started at Louis’ right inner thigh, nuzzling his nose along the tan skin, pressing soft kisses all over it before getting right to the point. He bit down on the tender skin, sucking on it as Louis gasped.

 

Louis’ eyes shut and he completely lost himself in Harry. He trailed a hand down his own chest, pressing into the marks Harry left, moaning softly at the tenderness of it.

 

He moved his hand down to place it on his clothed erection, slowly palming himself as he gasped, needing friction. Harry watched Louis with hooded eyes, letting out a small, “Fuck…”

 

He knew the directors were eating this up; Louis was a natural. Harry couldn’t take it anymore. He needed Louis in his mouth.

 

He pushed Louis’ hand away and hooked his fingers under the top of his briefs and pulled them down and off his legs, leaving Louis exposed. Louis hissed as the cold air met his throbbing and aching length.

 

Harry eyed Louis’ cock as he nuzzled into the area around it, breathing in what could only be Louis’ scent. Louis was flushed red all over his body, but not just from embarrassment, it was also from how turned on his was.

 

Harry mouthed at the side of Louis’ cock, teasingly licking it as he ran his tongue from the base to the tip. Louis moved his hands down to grip the sheets, his breathing picking up as his cock twitched, leaking more pre-cum onto his stomach.

 

Harry looked up and made eye contact with Louis, letting him know everything it okay as he gripped Louis’ cock in his hand. He swirled his tongue around the tip, gathering the pre-cum on his tongue and he swallowed it, moaning at the salty taste that could only be Louis.

 

He wrapped his lips around the head, swirling his tongue and dipping it into the slit, making Louis moan and buck up into his mouth. Harry placed his arm across Louis’ waist to keep him down.

 

Louis watched Harry with glazed eyes, gripping tighter to the sheets, his knuckles white. Harry didn’t waste any time in taking Louis into his mouth, forcing his throat to relax and his jaw to open up more as he took Louis down his throat without gagging.

 

You get practice after awhile of doing this. Louis watched Harry, his mouth dropping open in a loud moan, moving his hands to Harry’s curls, tugging on them slightly.

 

Harry’s eyes were red with welled up tears as he breathed heavily through his nose, his eyes fluttering as Louis tugged on his hair. He placed both hands on either side of Louis’ waist before starting to bob his head, sucking lightly, taking him to the back of his throat each time.

 

Louis moved his hands from Harry’s curls and propped himself up on his forearms to look down and watch Harry, breathing heavier, his lips parted as soft moans spilled from them. Harry looked up from under his lashes at Louis, sucking harder and swirling his tongue around the head each time he came up before sliding it along the underside of Louis’ cock every time he went down, moaning around him, loving the weight of it on his tongue.

 

Louis’ hips tried to buck up at the feeling of Harry moaning around his cock in his mouth and he fell back fully on the bed, grabbing at the sheets and closing his eyes, his head tilted to the side as he enjoyed it. Harry pulled off and wrapped a hand around him, stroking up and down as he moved his head down to lap at Louis’ balls.

 

He heard Louis’ intake of breath and he smirked to himself. He took one of them into his mouth, sucking lightly and pulling on the skin with his teeth, making Louis moan and grip the sheets tighter.

 

He sat up and then reached over on to the make shift bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lube that was sitting there. He smiled softly and patted Louis’ hip, “Turn over, babe. Hands and knees.”

 

Louis swallowed thickly before slowly nodding his head. He got up and turned over, settling himself on his hands and knees, closing his eyes tightly because he felt so fucking humiliated right now.

 

The weird thing is, he kind of liked it. Harry lubed up his fingers before comfortingly rubbing his clean hand along Louis’ inner thigh, making Louis shudder softly.

 

Harry spread Louis’ legs a bit more, leaving his boy’s hole exposed. He let the camera get a close up view of it before teasing a finger around the rim.

 

Louis whined and pushed back, wanting it inside, needing something inside. Harry obeyed and slid his finger in to the knuckle, immediately pushing it in and out as Louis moaned.

 

He quickly worked up to two fingers, scissoring him open because no matter how many times they’ve done this, Louis was always fucking tight. When he felt Louis could take it, he slid in the third finger, going a bit slower with these.

 

He curled them to jab at Louis’ prostate, making him gasp and moan, pushing back. He paused his movements and watched Louis fuck his fingers, licking his lips and feeling his cock harden even more in his briefs if that was possible.

 

He need relief himself but he was waiting. This was all about Louis.

 

He pulled his fingers out, ignoring Louis’ whine. Louis could be very needy if he wanted to be and Harry loved it.

 

He reached underneath the bed and pulled out what he needed, a vibrator, smirking to himself because he knew Louis loved these. He used it on Louis before and he knew the lad loved it.

 

He poured some lube onto the shiny black object before spreading it around, making sure it would go in without any trouble. He rubbed Louis’ lower back with one hand and Louis instantly knew what was coming.

 

He wiggled his bum in anticipation, wanting it. The camera came closer, right by Harry’s head to get a good view.

 

Harry placed the vibrator at Louis’ hole, rubbing it over the rim, making Louis whine loud, trying to push back but Harry’s hand on him was preventing that. Harry slowly teased the tip of it in before taking it right back out and Louis growled, “Would you fucking get on with it?”

 

Harry snickered and pushed the vibrator in all the way, holding onto the end of it and watching how Louis’ back arched and he moaned, a mix of pleasure and pain. Louis bit down on his lower lip as the burn of the stretch sent a small pain up his spine but he ignored that because it was settled right up against his prostate and it felt so fucking good but dammit, he wanted the damn thing on.

 

He pressed back against it and heard Harry ‘tsk’ at him. Harry put it on a medium setting, watching as Louis went rigid and let out a breath.

 

He started to slowly put the vibrator in and out of Louis at a slow pace, wanting Louis to beg for more. He’s gotten Louis to beg before and he almost came in his pants from it.

 

He kept it at this pace, waiting, while lightly stroking over the flesh on Louis’ arse. Louis was panting slightly, a light layer of sweat forming on his brow from how hot it had gotten in the room.

 

He wanted more and he knew Harry was doing this on purpose. He looked back at him over his shoulder with a pleading look, “P-Please, Harry..”

 

Harry smirked and pressed a kiss to Louis’ lower back and stopped his movements, “What do you want, baby? Tell me.” Louis bit his lip and looked over towards the cameras for a fleeting second before looking back at Harry.

 

The curly haired boy shot him a reassuring smile and Louis nodded before speaking up, “I want you to fuck me with the vibrator. Please, Harry. I want it so bad.” He made his voice whiney and needy, which wasn’t much of a task because he really did want that.

 

Harry knew Louis wouldn’t do much more begging with everyone around so he nodded and turned the vibrator up to the highest setting, pushing it in and out of the boy at a faster and slightly harder pace, pressing against his prostate each time. Louis cried out in pleasure, falling down to his forearms, his bum still in the air, making Harry push the vibrator farther in each time.

 

Harry loved the sight in front of him right now. Louis panting and moaning, his face shoved in the pillow as he gripped onto it, his bum in the air with a vibrator going in and out of him.

 

He never seen something more beautiful than this. He knew Louis was close from the way his moans were getting a little high pitched.

 

He wanted to make Louis cum from this. He pressed the vibrator in and pressed it against Louis’ prostate, holding it there for constant vibration, making Louis shudder and moan.

 

Harry reached around and gripped Louis’ cock in his hand and it only took three strokes before Louis was cumming all over Harry’s hand and the sheets below, crying out and panting heavily as he slowly came down from his high. He was wondering why Harry did that.

 

Weren’t they supposed to fuck? He wasn’t complaining though. That was amazing.

 

Harry slowly pulled the vibrator out and then turned Louis over onto his back. Louis went willingly, dropping like a dead weight.

 

He looked up at Harry to see him shucking his briefs that were wet with pre-cum and he eyed Harry’s cock, licking his lips. Harry spread Louis’ legs and Louis’ eyes went wide.

 

He shook his head, knowing that Harry was going to fuck him. Jesus, he just had an orgasm.

 

He was still getting over his high and his senses were heightened. He shuddered involuntarily as Harry kneeled in between his legs and ran his fingers along the inside of his thighs.

 

He never knew what was so appealing about them to Harry, but the boy loved them and Louis wasn’t complaining. He whined and tried to close his legs as Harry’s fingers teased around his hole.

 

He was way to sensitive. There was no way Harry was doing this.

 

Louis heard Harry whisper his name and he slowly looked up into his eyes. Harry smiled softly and slowly slid two fingers into Louis, making the boy gasp and despite him being sensitive, he pushed back against Harry’s fingers, wanting more.

 

Harry grinned as he saw Louis’ cock starting to harden again. Louis’ head lolled to the side, gasping softly at each touch, a light layer of sweat all over his chest as his skin was flushed red.

 

He felt Harry’s fingers leave and he sighed in relief, biting his lip as he found himself wanting more. He dragged his head back to look as Harry moved his legs back against his chest.

 

Louis licked his lips and weakly reached forward to hold the backs of his thighs, keeping his legs back for him. Harry poured some lube onto his hand, tossing the bottle aside.

 

They were past using condoms now, since a few days ago. Louis found he liked it better without one and really, who was Harry to object to that.

 

He slicked his cock up, his eyes fluttering and a soft moan leaving his lips at the feeling; it was the first contact he’s had all night. He moved Louis’ legs so that they were hooked over his shoulders and smiled as Louis looked grateful, his hands falling to his sides.

 

The boy looked completely and utterly blissed out but Harry wanted him to look ruined. Harry lined himself up with Louis’ hole before pushed in slowly, watching how Louis’ face scrunched up at how sensitive he was.

 

He bottomed out, his hips up against the flesh of Louis’ arse, waiting for the okay to move. He reached forward and gripped onto Louis’ semi hard cock and started to lightly stroke him to full hardness, watching Louis’ eyes fill with tears as he let out a whimper.

 

Harry knew he should stop, but Louis would tell him if it was too much and he was enjoying this a little more than he should. He enjoyed wrecking the boy below him.

 

Louis could feel Harry everywhere. It’s like his body reacting positively to the boy while his mind was telling him this was too much.

 

He closed his eyes, a few tears slipping down his cheeks as he took a deep breath. He felt so, so full but it was so good and he wanted more.

 

He opened his eyes and looked up into Harry’s, nodding his head. Harry took that as the okay to go and he slowly pulled out before pushing back in, gripping onto Louis’ legs, moaning softly at the tight heat surrounding him, pulling him in.

 

Louis gasped at the drag and pull of Harry’s cock pulling out and then pushing in, letting out a small whine. He didn’t want it to stop.

 

He was over sensitive but fuck, he wasn’t passing up any chance to get fucked by this boy. Harry leaned down so that Louis’ legs were back against his chest and between them, getting a better angle.

 

He started a rhythm of thrusting fast and hard into Louis, not going gentle at all, just like he knew Louis liked it. He angled his thrusts as he moved a bit closer, hands on either side of Louis’ head, and started to slam into the boy’s prostate.

 

Louis cried out and his hands scrabbled to try and grab something and he settled for dragging his nails up Harry’s back, panting and letting out small ’uh’s each time his prostate was hit, making his cock twitch. Harry was close, he could feel that familiar coil of heat in his stomach; he couldn’t last much longer.

 

He started to thrust a bit harder, his hips slapping against Louis’ arse each time, making the sound fill the room as the skin turned red. Louis’ head was thrown back, his hands tangled in Harry’s curls as he panted, feeling Harry’s stomach drag across his cock each time he leaned down, thrusting back into him.

 

It felt so good yet so painful at the same time and fuck, he just wanted to cum. Harry started to thrust erratically, chasing his orgasm as sweat formed on his skin, making the sound of their skin slapping together obscene and wet. 

 

Harry thrust a few more times before stilling his hips against Louis’ arse, Louis’ name falling from his lips as he spilled inside him, cumming harder than he possible ever did before. Louis felt Harry’s cum inside him and he whimpered, reaching a hand down between them to wrap it around his own cock, frantically trying to reach his own orgasm.

 

Harry slowly pulled out, letting Louis’ legs fall down to his sides on the bed, watching Louis tug on his cock, breathing heavily. He reached down with two fingers, circling them in the cum that was dripping from Louis’ hole and pushed them inside, pressing them up against Louis’ prostate and Louis was gone.

 

He screamed out Harry’s name as his back arched off the bed, cumming hard all over his chest, stomach and hand, some of it landing on his chin. Harry slowly pulled his fingers out and the director called cut.

 

Louis laid there, panting and tired, his eyes drooping. Harry smiled softy and ran his hand through Louis’ hair, looking down at him.

 

Harry was sweaty and panting but Louis looked absolutely wrecked. He was tired, sweating, breathing out of control and he could barely move a muscle.

 

He opened his mouth to say something but saw Dean coming over. He pulled one of the blankets over their bodies because once Louis got a hold of himself and realized what was going on, he wouldn’t want to lay there naked, talking to Harry’s manager.

 

Dean clapped his hands and smiled brightly, “Honestly.. That was wonderful guys. Louis, you could have a very bright future in the porn business.” Louis smiled shyly, a small blush on his cheeks, “Thank you..”

 

His voice was raspy and he honestly sounded like he just got fucked. Harry couldn’t be more smug in his life.

 

Dean handed Louis some papers, “Just look this over. It’s your contract. If you decide to sign for us. You could have a very promising career. I promise. I’ll talk to you later.” He walked off, already on the phone with someone.

 

Harry bit his lip and looked at Louis, “You can think about this, yeah? Just give it time. For right now, why don’t we go shower and then we’ll go to your place and I’ll make some pizza and we’ll watch movies. Sound good?” Louis grinned and nodded his head. It sounded like a good night to him.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis finds out that Harry accepted an offer to work with the new kid Liam Payne and he isn’t too thrilled about it.

"Fuck, Louis..", Harry moaned, throwing his head back. He looked back down at Louis who was steadily bobbing his head and sucking on his cock greedily.

He placed his hands on Louis’ head to hold him still before he started to thrust his hips back and forth, fucking Louis’ pretty little mouth. He saw how good Louis looked on his knees, his pupils blown wide as he let Harry fuck his mouth while he pumped his own cock.

Between watched Louis stroke himself and feeling the tight, wet suction of Louis’ mouth, he couldn’t hold it in. He came with a loud shout of Louis’ name, spilling down his throat.

Louis swallowed everything before he let out a muffled moan, cumming in his hand and on the kitchen floor. Harry pulled out of Louis’ mouth and got control of his breathing again as he pulled his jeans and boxers back up, buttoning them.

Louis grabbed a napkin and cleaned his hand and the floor before standing up, readjusting himself and tucking himself back into his pants. He went to go sit at the table while Harry went back to cooking.

How did cooking turn into a blowjob? Well, Louis came over because Harry texted him that he wanted to make him dinner and well, Louis really wanted to suck Harry’s cock and he knows hot to get what he wants.

Louis fixed his hair a bit, “Steelers are still better.” He smirked a bit, knowing that they were talking about football when Louis just randomly got down on his knees.

"How can you say that the Steelers are better than Greenbay?", Harry asked incredulously, turning around from where he was cooking the Chicken Alfredo to stare at Louis. Louis was laughing and drumming his fingers on the kitchen table, "I say they are. Any team is better than Greenbay."

Harry raised an eyebrow, “Do you even watch American football?” Louis bit his lip to hide his smile, “Yes…”

Harry grabbed a piece of chicken and chucked it at Louis, “You wanker! You do not!” Louis ducked and laughed, his eyes crinkling around the corners like they always do and Harry loved it.

It’s been like this for a week. Louis’ been staying at Harry’s house, awaiting the call from Syco to see how their video went.

It was uploaded yesterday and Harry and Louis weren’t allowed to look yet but that was perfectly fine because they spent the day in bed yesterday and let’s just say that Louis’ bum still hurts. Louis was honestly scared to see how it went.

What if no one liked him? What if they thought he was too ameture?

Which, he was, but that was besides the point. Harry was sure he would do great but Louis wasn’t so sure.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the phone ringing. He looked down to see ‘Syco’ popping up on Harry’s phone.

He tensed up and looked at Harry. Harry instantly knew and he walked over, wiping his hands on the dish towel before he pressed answer.

Louis watched him talk to whoever was on the phone, hoping it was some good news. He watched Harry walked out of the kitchen and instantly got worried.

Was Louis that bad that they had to talk about it in the other room? Louis’ leg bounced up and down a mile a minute before he saw Harry walk back in with the laptop, still on the phone.

He handed the laptop to Louis and asked, “Can you pull up the site?” Louis bit his lip and opened it up setting it on the table as he pulled up Google Chrome and then typed in the website for Syco.

He pulled up Harry’s page and clicked on the video. He paused it so they wouldn’t have to watch it.

They already agreed that would be really weird. Louis’ mouth dropped and so did Harry’s as they saw the votes.

There was only 3 thumbs down but there thousands and thousands of thumbs up. Louis looked through the comments and he laughed at the one and read it out loud to Harry, “'The new guy's really hot and a great bottom.'”

His cheeks flushed red and he shook his head, grinning. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulders before walking away to talk to the people from Syco.

Louis was looking some more through the comments before he stopped. Everyone’s sites had an “Upcoming videos” list and Louis’ heart dropped as he saw that next week, Harry was doing a shoot with the new guy, Liam.

He felt tears come to his eyes but he hastily wiped them away because why should he be crying over this? Harry was a porn star, this was bound to happen.

Plus, Harry wasn’t his; and that was a fact he just now accepted with a broken heart. He slowly closed the laptop and clenched his jaw as he heard Harry call his name and then come running into the kitchen.

"Lou! They want to meet with you and have you sign a contract for two years with them and they want to speak about your pay, about how much you’ll be..", Harry trailed off when Louis looked up. He saw Louis’ face full of anger and he was utterly confused because what on earth did he do?

Louis slowly stood up, “I think I should go…” Harry watched Louis walk out of the kitchen and just stood there for a second before darting after him.

He got there just as Louis was opening the door. He pushed himself against it, blocking the door as Louis looked at him, surprised and then angry, “I want to leave.”

Harry sighed, reaching for Louis’ hand and was hurt when Louis stepped back, just out of his reach. Harry pushed the feeling away and asked, “Why are you leaving? Louis, what did I do?”

Louis shook his head and glared at him, “You accepted an offer to work with Liam?” Harry furrowed his eyebrows because why was Louis so mad about this?

He shrugged and bit his lip, “Well.. Yeah.. I’ve been in the business for 3 years and they wanted someone with more experience to help him with his first video so I accepted.” Louis shook his head and let out a bitter laugh, “This is what I get.”

He meant this is what he gets for falling in love with a porn star but of course, Harry didn’t know what so he asked, “What?” Louis shook his head and huffed, “Why are you doing it with him? Why couldn’t they get Zayn or something?”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “What’s so wrong with me doing this? It’s not like we’re dating.” Louis froze and he swallowed thickly, nodding his head.

Sure, he accepted it earlier, but now that Harry verbally said it, it as like a swift punch to the stomach. He cleared his throat and smiled through the tears in his eyes, “You’re right. We’re not. I’m just someone you fuck around with and take on dates, right? Just your little sex toy.”

Harry realized he said that wrong thing and he shook his head frantically, “Louis, no—” “Save it!”, Louis cut him off with a glare before saying, “I want to leave and I want you to never speak to me again. Whatever is going on between us.. it’s done.”

Louis knew he was going to regret this but really, he was hurt right now and all he wanted to do was go home and cry; and that was what he was planning on. Harry felt an ache in his heart as Louis shoved him aside and left his apartment.

He flinched as the door slammed and he stood there for a good 5 minutes before he sighed and rubbed his eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows when he brought his hands back and they were wet. He hadn’t even realized he was crying.

 

He knew he should’ve asked Louis out when he had the chance and now he regrets ever accepting the offer to help Liam with his first shoot. Now, Louis is out of his life and there is nothing he can do about it.

 

Louis woke up the next morning with dried up tear tracks on his cheeks and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. He checked his phone and saw a text from Zayn Malik, ‘Hey mate, it’s Zayn Malik. Syco gave me your number so that I could ask if you’re up for a shoot tomorrow? I think you’re really good and you’re cute, so that’s a plus’.

 

Louis was about to just exit out of it and not reply because he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to do any shoots with anyone but Harry.

 

Then, he realized that Harry’s shoot with Liam was tomorrow and it fueled his anger and he automatically replied ‘Sure. I’d love to. ;)’. He immediately got a response ‘Great ;) I’ll see you tomorrow, babe.’

 

Louis put his phone down and immediately felt sick. How could he do this?

 

He got up after a half hour of just laying there and was about to go into the bathroom when he heard his phone going off. He looked and saw it was Harry.

 

He hesitated but answered it and before he got to say anything, Harry was shouting, “You’re such a fucking hypocrite!” Louis pulled the phone away from his ear and blinked before bringing it back, “No need to shout. I can hear. And why, may I ask, am I a hypocrite?”

 

Harry laughed bitterly and sneered, “Because you just accepted an offer with Zayn. It’s on his page. I can’t BELIEVE you. First, you get mad at me for accepting an offer to help Liam. Then YOU go and accept an offer to do one with Zayn?” It was Louis’ turn to laugh bitterly before he said, “See. Zayn asked me directly. He wasn’t asked by Syco, he asked me himself.”

 

Harry froze and knew he would regret his next words as he growled out, “You’re a fucking fame whore, you know that? Is that why you slept with me? Is that why you acted like you wanted to be around me? You’re such a fucking slut!” Louis’ eyes filled with tears that were quickly falling down.

 

He sniffled and wiped them away with his free hand, his heart breaking. He swallowed thickly before he choked out, “Yup, that’s exactly what I am. I’m a slut. Happy now?”

 

Harry’s breath hitched at the obvious tears in Louis’ voice and he whispered, “Lou..” Louis shook his head, “No. Just.. Goodbye, Harry.”

 

He hung up and set the phone down before curling into a ball as he laid down, crying into his pillow. He would convince Harry that he wasn’t those things and he would explain his reasons, but that would mean he would have to admit his feelings.

 

He wasn’t exactly ready for that; plus, he was never good with rejection because he was sure Harry didn’t feel the same. He heard his phone going off with a text and he sighed, thinking it was Harry.

 

He opened it up and was shocked to see it was Zayn ‘I was thinking, maybe we could go out for dinner tonight? Get to know each other a little better :) I could pick you up around.. Say 7?x’ Louis typed out his reply ‘I’d love that. 7 sounds great xx’

 

He hesitated over the ‘send’ button, thinking about Harry. What would he think? Oh yeah, that’s right, Louis’ a fame whore.

 

He regretfully pressed ‘send’ and laid back in bed for a bit more; and if he cried over the fact that this was Zayn and not Harry going on this date with him, well, that was his own business.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn takes Louis on the date and well, Louis sees someone he’d rather not.

Louis checked his outfit out once more in the mirror and he licked his lips, nodding. He thought he looked good.

 

He was wearing grey skinny jeans, black all stars on his feet with a white, tight tank top and a grey blazer with the cuffs pulled up slightly. He had his hair styled back but in a different way than usual and well, he seriously liked the outfit.

 

He left some scruff on his face for a new look. He checked the time and saw it was 7:05.

 

Harry was never late to pick Louis up. That’s when it hit Louis that this wasn’t Harry. It was Zayn Malik.

 

Louis felt like throwing up with how bad his chest hurt but he took a deep breath and slowly let it out. If Harry didn’t want him, fine.

 

He was perfectly fine with it. Except.. He wasn’t.

 

He heard the doorbell and he looked in the mirror one last time and nodded before he grabbed his wallet and phone, sticking them in his pockets before turning the light off. He grabbed his coat, slipping it on before opening the door.

 

He blushed as Zayn let out a low whistle, looking him up and down. Anyone would blush if Zayn Malik was looking them up and down, though.

 

Zayn grinned and held his arm out for Louis, “You look amazing, Louis.” Louis grinned and took Zayn’s arm as he shut his front door and took in Zayn’s outfit, “You don’t look that bad, yourself.”

 

Zayn was wearing black dress pants with a white button up shirt and a black blazer with some scruff on his face and his hair in a perfect quiff like always. Zayn smiled brightly and chuckled, “Why thank you. C’mon.”

 

He led Louis to his sleek, black Range Rover, the 2014 edition. Louis nodded, a bit impressed as Zayn opened the door for him and helped him inside.

 

Zayn was like the perfect gentlemen but he didn’t add up to Harry in his eyes. Zayn got in and it was mostly silence as they drove towards the place where Zayn was taking him.

 

He looked up and saw it was an arcade. He couldn’t help but snicker because really, who takes someone on a date to an arcade?

 

Zayn looked over at Louis, “What? Something wrong?” Louis shook his head and smiled slightly, “It’s just.. I was expecting a restaurant, not this.”

 

Zayn laughed and he got out, helping Louis out of the SUV as he shut the door, “No, this is better. Way better.” Louis was doubting that but hey, why not give it a go.

 

After they found an empty table in the dining area reserved for eating, Louis looked at the cheap, paper menu. Wow, Zayn really knew how to treat a guy, huh? That was sarcasm if you couldn’t tell.

 

Louis saw the waiter come to the table and he noticed that he had curly hair. It reminded him of Harry and instantly, his mood dropped a little.

 

He smiled tightly and stated, “I’ll have a coke with a medium rare bacon cheeseburger, please.” The waiter nodded and turned to Zayn who said, “I’ll have the same but with no lettuce.”

 

The man nodded and wrote everything down before walking off. He came back five minutes later with their drinks and said, “Your food will be out soon.”

 

Zayn thanked him before looking at Louis, “Wanna go play some games?” Louis took a sip of his coke and sighed as the drink soothed his dry throat and he nodded, “Sure.”

 

He stood up and walked over to the money booth. Zayn put 30 dollars worth of money in there and it started dispensing the tokens into a bucket.

 

Zayn grabbed it along with Louis’ hand. Louis didn’t really like that but it was the first date and really, who’s nasty to someone on the first date?

 

Zayn took him to a racing game where they got to sit on fake motorcycles and pretend to race. Louis got on the red one while Zayn put the tokens in and then got on the blue one.  
He pressed start and they each picked what bike they wanted and choose to do a random course. Once the game started, they both vigorously raced, turning the bikes to the side when they needed.

 

In the end, Zayn won and he stood up, cheering and whooping. Louis sat there glumly and said, “Rematch.”

 

They ended up playing 10 more times and Zayn won all of them. Louis was disappointed in himself.

 

They only had time to play one more game, and that was skee ball. Louis looked at the freaking contraption and blinked for a second before stating, “I don’t know how to play skee ball.”

 

Zayn chuckled and he put the tokens in, “It’s easy. Here.” He grabbed one of the balls that was dispensed and he skillfully rolled the ball up the ramp and it went into the 100 hole, making the machine ding.

 

Louis thought it looked easy enough and he grabbed on of the balls, throwing it up the ramp, it rolled into the 0 hole and Louis huffed, “I don’t like this game.” Zayn grinned and he grabbed another ball, putting it in Louis’ hand.

 

He stood behind him and he helped him aim the ball before telling Louis to let it go. They watched it roll up the ramp and into the 100 hole, making Louis grin, “We did it!”  
Zayn chuckled and nodded, “Yeah, we did.” Louis then froze as he heard Zayn yell, “Hazza! Hey, man!”

 

He looked behind him just in time to see Zayn and Harry hug quickly before letting go. Harry’s eyes moved over to see Louis and he also froze for a second, hurt flashing in his eyes before he blinked it away and put on a smile, “So what brings you two, here?”

 

Louis bit his lip and looked down, not wanting to say anything. He was still hurt about what was said the day before and besides, Harry knew exactly what him and Zayn were doing here.

 

Zayn grinned, not sensing the obvious awkward tension between them, “I’m on a date. With Louis, obviously. He’s great isn’t he?” Harry slowly nodded and his smile was fake as his hands clenched into fist, “He sure is.”

 

Louis looked up at Harry and he swallowed as he saw Harry’s face contort into one of pain before he quickly masked it over with a happy one, “Well. I should get going. It was good to see you.” He hugged Zayn again and nodded once at Louis before he walked back over to his friends.

 

Louis’ jealousy flared as he saw that Liam Payne was amongst those people he was sitting with. He knew he had no right to feel jealous but really, he couldn’t help it.

 

Zayn looked at Louis, “Our food is ready.” Louis looked at Zayn and smiled apologetically, “I’m not hungry anymore. I’m sorry.”

 

Zayn just smiled, “That’s alright. We can get our stuff to go, yeah?” Louis nodded and felt horrible about making their date short but seeing Harry.. It just wasn’t cutting it for him no more.

 

They both walked back to the table and Zayn paid while the waiter put their food in boxes. As they walked out, Louis refused to look at Harry, not wanting to see the smug smirk on his face for ruining their date.

 

If he would’ve looked, he would’ve seen a teary-eyed Harry fighting not to cry.

 

Once Zayn drove Louis home, he walked him to the door and inside, setting their stuff on the kitchen table. Louis set his house keys down along with his wallet and phone.  
He smiled at Zayn, “Thank you.. It was a wonderful date, really. I had a lot of fun.” He did, he wasn’t lying about that.

 

He just didn’t like how Harry had to show up. He was actually doing a good job of forgetting him for the night but obviously, it didn’t work out fully.

 

Zayn smiled and nodded, “Yeah, I did, too. Thanks for agreeing to go with me. Hopefully we can do this again sometime soon.” Louis smiled and nodded, “Yeah, maybe..”

 

They stared at each other for a bit before Zayn slowly started leaning in. Louis’ heart didn’t race like it would with Harry.

 

His stomach didn’t fill with butterflies when their lips touched like it would with Harry. Plain and simple, Zayn wasn’t Harry.

 

Louis kissed him back anyway, not wanting to be mean and seem like a prat. They kissed for a while before it started to get a bit heated, Zayn slipping his tongue into Louis’ mouth.

 

Louis felt something hard against his leg and he didn’t have to be a rocket scientist to know Zayn had a hard-on. Louis on the other hand, wasn’t quite able to get hard at this moment and he felt kinda bad about it so he pulled away and licked his lips, whispering, “Why don’t I take care of that for you..”

 

Zayn nodded, leaning back against the counter. Louis dropped to his knees as he unbuttoned Zayn’s pants and pulled them down along with his boxers, revealing Zayn’s thick, seven and a half inch cock.

 

It was a sight to see. It was about as thick as Harry’s with veins running all along it, throbbing and Louis’ mouth actually watered.

 

He wanted to suck Zayn’s dick and he was going to. Maybe this could make him forget about Harry, at least he hoped it would.

 

He placed his hand on the base to keep it straight as he pressed kitten-licks to the tip, teasing a bit. Zayn moaned slightly and he grabbed the counter behind him, his knees a little weak at the sight of this beautiful boy on his knees for him.

 

Louis wrapped his lips around the head and suckled lightly, swallowing the pre-cum. Zayn threw his head back as his lips parted, soft moans falling from them at Louis’ skillful mouth taking more of his cock inside the wet heat.

 

Louis started to bob his head, his jaw aching a bit from the width but he was used to it. He placed his hands on Zayn’s thighs as he started to take more into his mouth.

 

He spluttered and gagged slightly at the tip hitting the back of his throat and he pulled up, stroking him for a bit to get control of his couching. Zayn bit his lip and looked down, watching Louis go right back down but this time, he didn’t gag or protest, taking him all the way down until his nose hit Zayn’s hair on his stomach.

 

Zayn moaned loud at the sight and he placed a hand in Louis’ hair. He pulled him back slightly and held him in place as he shallowly started to thrust his hips, loving how easily he could feel his cock sliding down Louis’ slick throat.

 

Louis kept his mouth open and he peered up at Zayn with watery eyes, taking it. Zayn moaned at the tears running down Louis’ face and he gripped both sides of his head before he started thrusting faster into Louis’ mouth, “Fuck, baby.. So pretty like this.. On your knees like a slut, taking my cock down your throat.. So hot..”

 

Louis moaned around Zayn’s cock, needing the praise right now as he felt Zayn throbbing in his mouth. Zayn only needed to thrust in between Louis’ pretty lips a few more times before he came deep inside his throat, making Louis cough and splutter around him, trying to pull off.

 

Zayn didn’t let him until he was done and then he pulled out, heavily breathing. Louis panted to catch his breath as he wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his blazer, swallowing thickly.

 

Zayn pulled up his boxers and pants, helping Louis up off the floor. He smiled, a little blissed out as he pressed a kiss to Louis’ cheek, “Thank you, Louis.. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”  
Louis nodded and he watched Zayn leave. Once he was sure Zayn was gone, he sank down to the floor with his back to the counter as he cried, feeling truly disgusted with himself.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath in Louis' mind.

Louis sighed softly to himself as he woke up the next morning. He noticed he had fallen asleep in the kitchen with a bottle of wild turkey next to him. 

He sat up, wincing a bit as he touched his shoulder, noticing he fell asleep against the handle. He licked his lips and winced at the dry feeling in his mouth. 

He shook his head and slowly got up, stretching and scrunching his face up at the stench from under his arms. God, he needed a shower.

He headed up the stairs and sighed, trudging into the bathroom. He slowly stripped down and started the shower, stepping inside and sighing to himself. 

He tilted his head back as he felt the water rain down on him. His mind went back to that time when him and Harry fucked in the shower. 

He let out a breath as he remembered Harry slamming him against the wall, roughly pulling his hair as he pushed his cock inside him all the way to the hilt. He started to grow hard as he remembered Harry slamming into him repeatedly, biting at his neck. 

Louis whimpered and wrapped a hand around his cock as he could practically feel Harry’s breath on his neck, saying to him, “Fucking slut. You love this don’t you? Love it when I fuck you so hard, just like I know you need it.” God, if that wasn’t the truth. 

The rest of the scenario played out in Louis’ mind and it had him cumming within seconds as he yelled Harry’s name, the evidence of what he did washing down the drain. He felt truly disgusted with himself. 

He quickly washed up and then everything from last night went running through his head. He quickly turned off the water and darted out, kneeling by the toilet as he threw up all the contents of his stomach, which wasn’t much. 

He flushed the toilet and then grabbed a towel, drying off. He wrapped it around his waist and paused as he looked in the mirror. 

He didn’t look like himself and he really needed to shave. He’d do that later. 

He got his toothbrush and sighed as he started brushing his teeth to try and get the taste out of his mouth. Once he was done, he walked into the room and looked through his closet for something to wear. 

He picked out a pair of black sweatpants and a red tank top, pulling them on. He grabbed his white beanie and slid it over his hair since he didn’t feel like styling it today. 

He went to the thermostat and turned it up a bit since it was a bit chilly. Then again, when wasn’t it? 

He heard his phone go off and walked over to it, his eyes going wide. 50 missed calls and 46 unread text messages.

He frowned at the missed calls from his Mum and Stan. He hasn’t heard from them in months. Why would they contact him now? 

He then paused and read the text messages, all stating one thing. Everyone found out he was in a porn video and was seen multiple times with Harry Styles. Fuck. 

How was he gonna explain that one? He then saw a message from the general manager of the store he worked in, stating if he didn’t come in to work tomorrow, he was fired. 

Shit. He forgot all about work. 

He sighed and then saw the time, realizing Harry would be done with his shoot now. Louis didn’t want to see the video but his hands disobeyed him and he grabbed the laptop, sitting down on his bed. 

He opened it up and brought up Google Chrome before typing in the website and going to Harry’s page. He frowned when he saw the words “Shoot cancelled” underneath where Liam and Harry’s video was supposed to be.

What? He was trying to figure out what happened and jumped as he heard a knock as his door.

He got up and walked out there, opening his door and he paused at the person standing there before whispering, “Harry…”


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOOOOOOOOOOO THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER..
> 
> My baby 3
> 
> Well, I hope you all enjoyed it at least :3 Sorry for the sucky ending.
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL FOR THIS <3
> 
> YOU ARE WELCOME EMMA.

Louis stared at a disheveled and upset looking Harry. Harry's Adam's apple bobbed, signaling that he swallowed hard, out of nervousness or fear, Louis didn't know. 

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and he took a deep breath before slowly letting it out, "C-Can I come in?" Louis couldn't find his voice to speak so he just nodded and stepped aside, motioning for Harry to come inside.

Harry smiled a little gratefully since it was cold outside and he walked in, looking around and let out a hum, "Hasn't changed much." Louis rolled his eyes and shut the door, "Well, hasn't been that long since you've been here now has it?" 

He walked over to the couch and sat down, "What are you doing here, Harry?" Harry looked down and scuffed his show on the ground, "I uh.. I cancelled the video shoot with Liam."

Louis sighed and he looked up at Harry. He was gonna make a smart remark until he realized how uncomfortable Harry looked and how much it probably took him to show up. 

He bit his lip and nodded, "Yeah... I know." Harry's bloodshot eyes met Louis' in shock, "You do?" 

Louis frowned and stood up, concerned as he walked over and placed a hand on Harry's puffy and red cheek, "Harry.. Were you crying?" Harry sighed, "No, it's cold outside. Now how did you know I cancelled my shoot?"

Louis looked down and he crossed his arms over his chest as he slowly walked towards the window, speaking softly, "I checked." Harry slowly followed behind him, "You checked? Why would you check?"

Louis sighed and watched the kids playing in the streets and his heart yearned for that. For that feeling of being a parent, a feeling of being married to the one you love. And he just wanted all that with Harry.

He shut his eyes as he whispered, "Because I wanted to know if you actually went through with it." Harry perked up a bit and he stepped closer so he was standing right behind Louis, "And how did you feel when you thought I did?" 

Louis swallowed hard and opened his eyes to look at the falling snow outside, "I.. I felt... I felt sick to my stomach. I wanted to puke. I wanted to punch you in face for accepting that offer for the shoot. I was so angry..." Harry placed his hands on Louis's shoulders, ignoring how the older boy tensed slightly, "And how did you feel when the shoot was cancelled?"

Louis took a deep breath and he whispered, "I felt.. Happy. As selfish as it was, I felt happy. I thought maybe I wasn't the only one who felt this...whatever this is between us." Harry moved his hands down to Louis' hips and he whispered, "What are you talking about?" 

Louis sighed and got out of Harry's grip, walking towards the kitchen to out water in the kettle and set it on the stove as he turned it on, "Nothing, okay? Forget I said anything." Louis didn't want Harry to know of his feelings. 

What if he got rejected? What if Harry never talked to him again? Louis didn't know if he could handle that. 

Harry groaned and walked after him, "I can't just forget this Louis! I can't forget you!" Louis paused before he turned to look at Harry, shocked. 

Harry ran a hand over his face, "I can't, okay? I was.. I was at the shoot and all I could fucking think of was you. Your face, your eyes, your smile, your body. I can't get you out of my fucking head and it's getting that bad that it's affecting my work! And my work is sex!" Louis swallowed and felt tears come to his eyes, "I'm sorry..."

He didn't know that Harry thought of him that much. Maybe he should've taken Harry's feelings into account but he was sort of focused on his own heartbreak. 

Harry bitterly chuckled, "You're sorry... Well, I am too, because you are one of the most annoying, sassiest and stupidest people I ever met... And still perfect enough for me to fall in love with." Louis' breath hitched and he parted his lips to say something but all he felt was Harry's lips on his in a passionate kiss. 

Louis barely had time to respond before Harry pulled back and whispered, "I'm sorry..." He pulled away and rushed towards the door. Louis was frozen in his spot for a second. Did Harry just admit that he was I love with him? 

His brain was saying let him go but his heart was screaming to go after him. He decided to go with his heart before darting after him, "Harry wait!" 

Harry sighed and paused, turning to look at Louis, "Listen I know what you're going to say. That you-" he was cut off by Louis saying, "That i love you too? Then you're right."

Harry stared at Louis for a second. Did he just hear Louis right?

Louis swallowed and smiled sadly, "I always have loved you. Ever since the day at the auditions. I didn't want to admit it because I didn't want to take you away from your job. I mean, I would never make you choose between sex and fame for me. I'm just.. me." Harry licked his lips and he whispered, "I'm not in love with sex. I'm in love with you."

Louis let out a watery chuckle and that was all Harry need to hear before he ran forward hugging Louis tightly and picked him up off the ground, spinning him around. Louis grinned and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him into a gentle kiss. 

Harry slowly pulled away and he smiled, setting Louis down and whispering, "I love you." as he ran his thumbs over Louis' cheeks. Louis smiled and ran his fingers through Harry's curls as he whispered, "I love you too." He connected their lips in another kiss, not able to get enough.

They both knew this wouldn't be easy. Considering they both had explicit jobs and it caused them to have sex with other people. 

There would be hurt feelings and jealousy and fighting but they both knew it would be worth it as long as when they went to sleep, they were in each other's arms, whispering their love for each other against the other's lips.


End file.
